Olympic's Gold
by Annabeth Jackson33
Summary: Percy Jackson, a olympic swimmer and Annabeth Chase, a olympic gymnast both have great dreams they persue for the 2016 Summer Olympics. When their two worlds collide, what will happen? Love, hatred or friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Annabeth Jackson. It's my first Olympic AU story, so, no constructive criticism please!**

**It is not by first Percy Jackson story, so visit my other ones- Boyfriend, and The Labyrinth that never died. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, blah, blah, blah.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Here it is…..**

Chapter 1, you say Olympics, I go for the gold

PERCY SLAMMED HIS CLOSET DOOR SHUT.

He flopped back on his messy bed and sighed. He had to wrap his mind at the thought-he was going to Greece for the 2016 Olympics, his goal for his Olympic Career was 9 gold medals, breaking the World Record of Michael Phelps.

_Michael Phelps. _

The name sent shivers down his back. Would America really accept him? Percy Jackson? He was only 17 of course, Tom Daley, the Great Britain diver was now 22. His coach, Poseidon, was also his dad. As if on cue, his coach/father yelled,

"Perseus Jackson! Get you swimming butt down at this breakfast table this instant! You know we have practice meets, goals to reach, private lessons, partners, watching the stupid gymnastics…."

Percy rolled his sea-green eyes. Leave it for dad to make his day sound more complicated then it already was.

"I'm coming dad!" He shouted, hoping his voice traveled through his closed bedroom door, and into the kitchen.

He hurried through the apartment, and into the kitchen. His father was seated at one end of the table, his brother Tyson, was in the middle, his mother, Sally Jackson, at the other end of the table, which left one more seat for him-the one across from Tyson.

Tyson was also part of the Olympics. He just did diving. Both of the boys wanted Gold. They worked together, as a team.

"Good Morning, brother," Tyson grinned.

"Hi Ty," Percy answered, and started digging in his blue waffles, taking a gulp of milk now and then.

"Careful Percy," his mother smiled at him. "You don't want to choke!"

Coach Poseidon suddenly stood up. "It's time to leave," he boomed.

Percy quickly nodded his head, brought his plate to the sink, and hopped into the Maserati-Spyder. His head was swimming with thoughts, how he should do his backstroke, his freestyle, and his butterfly. Percy barely noticed when they arrived at the pool.

"Done thinking son?" Coach Poseidon asked.

"Yep. I'm all ready for today!" Percy showed his enthusiasm with a smile.

He climbed out, and saw his swim team all waiting for him. Coach Poseidon unlocked the door, and the USA swim team crammed into the lockers. Surprisingly this year, all of the team were boys, so the girls locker remained untouched. There were the Stolls, Travis and Conner, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson.

"Dude!" Travis called to Percy. "Don't you think we should have a break soon?"

Percy shrugged his well-muscled shoulders. "We'll be getting a break tomorrow on the private jet."

Travis nodded. "Yeah, of course we will. We can't even party! Remember Coach's rules? No Alcohol, no smoking, no sex, no junk food, I'm tired."

Grover nodded. "Man, your telling me."

Coach Poseidon's late bell rang. DING, DING, DING.

Conner rolled his mischievous blue eyes. "Oh look! It's time to _swim!" _

Percy, Travis, Conner, and Grover walked into the pool area.

"What took you guys so long?" Coach Poseidon barked. "You know the gymnasts are coming today! But, whatever. What's done is done."

The swim team stood in diving position on the blocks. Coach Poseidon blew his coach whistle, and Percy dived.

He felt the cool water instantly give him strength. His arms and legs did their work, without him even realizing what he was doing, he was already on the fourth lap. Percy won by a landslide.

"Great job son!" Coach Poseidon praised. "If you do that good on the Olympics, I assure you that you will win the Gold!"

"Lucky duck," Travis whispered in Percy's ear. Unfortunately, Coach Poseidon heard.

"Stoll!"

"Sorry Coach."

"The gymnasts will arrive in any second. Lets surprise them, shall we?" Coach asked, with a slight smirk on his proud face."

"Oh goody!" Percy jumped. "We'll show those tumblers what the USA swim team's made out of!"

Coach blew his whistle, and the USA swim team dived into the water.

At that very moment, the USA gymnasts walked in the swimming area.

**Okay guys, how do you like it? I don't really know why I added the gymnasts part in it. Otherwise, how will Percy and Annabeth clash? Tell me.**

**Anyways, Review!**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**

**P.S I might be updating soon, it depends.**


	2. She meets the legendary swimmer, Percy J

**Hey Demigods!**

** It's Annabeth Jackson here! Your lucky if you like this book-because I'm addicted to it! That means I'll be updating a lot. Can you figure out this eqation?**

**_Review=updates=happy readers=more reviews=more updates=more happy readers!_**

**And all of that starts with a review. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, blah, blah, blah.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2, she meets the legendary swimmer, Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's POV

WOW. THAT IS ALL Annabeth COULD SAY WHEN I SAW THE OLYMPIC SWIMMERS. Annabeth was awed. Never before had she met such talented humans.

_Wow. How do they even do that? _She pondered in her head afterward.

She saw that Percy Jackson won by a huge landslide. The water seemed to encourage him to push on and on. When he got out of the water, wearing only his _SPEEDOS, _Annabeth caught her breath.

"Um…." She stuttered nervously. "Hi?"

Annabeth hoped for some kind of reaction from Percy. Instead, his face was blank.

"Hi." Was all he said to her, before turning to his Coach.

Annabeth knew she had made bad public appearance. She was good at gymnastics. But, the thing was, Annabeth bragged about it.

A couple of things she had sad that made press were, _I know I'm such a good gymnast and athlete. I'm sure I'll get the gold this year! Who cares about swimmers? I can do much better! _

She knew the _who cares about swimmers _comment surely lowered her chance by fifty percent of dating Percy. But, that didn't mean he had to hate her. Her feelings for Percy suddenly vanished, only thinking of him as an ordinary swimmer.

The swimming coach raised his eyebrows at her. "Your Annabeth, right?" he asked gruffly.

_Oh great, _Annabeth thought. _My comment about swimming just made the swimming coach just hate me! He looks a lot stronger than mine. _Instead, she only said politely,

"Yes sir, my name is Annabeth. Your… Coach Poseidon?"

He nodded, a little of his strictness gone, but still a lot left.

"You've got that right, girl."

Just in time, Annabeth's coach stepped in.

"Poseidon! Long time no see!" Coach Persephone nodded politely.

Coach Poseidon's face instantly melted. "Fancy seeing you too, Persephone. Let me introduce you to my _wonderful_ swimmers."

Another boy just stepped in and announced proudly, "Chicks, my name is Travis, there's my brother Conner, but just a tip, I'm _way _hotter, here's the legendary Percy, and there's Grover."

Percy rolled his eyes.

Annabeth stepped in. "Nice meeting you all. I'm Annabeth, the girl next to me is Phoebe, there's Thaliana, but just call her Thalia, next to me is Juniper and here's Silena."

Conner swallowed. "Ditto the first four words."

Phoebe raised her neat eyebrows. "You mean, _nice meeting you all?" _

"You got that right," Grover smiled, mostly at Juniper, who blushed.

"Ah Grover, I see your already planning your date with Juni," Percy whispered gleefully to Grover.

"Shut it Percy!" Grover angrily boogied him.

Coach Poseidon's green eyes narrowed to Grover.

"Sorry Coach." He squeaked.

Coach Poseidon nodded at Percy, for some weird reason, and went back talking nonsense to Coach Persephone.

Travis started talking to Thalia, and Conner started talking to Phoebe. Grover randomly rushed over to Juniper and asked her if they wanted to go out for enchiladas tomorrow morning. Juniper, of course said "yes."

That only left Percy and Annabeth. The two Coaches very fortunately, saved them for having to talk. Coach Persephone clapped three times, and got everybody's attention.

"Swimmers and Gymnasts, we are going to give you partners. Here it is," Persephone bent down, reading a small white piece of paper.

"Ah yes! Travis and Thalia, Conner and Phoebe, Grover and Juniper, and Percy and Annabeth!"

Poseidon interrupted, "I'm sorry Annabeth, but I have to take Percy for private practice."

Percy looked excited. "In the Olympic sized pool?" He asked energetically.

"Nope." Poseidon answered, with the same energy.

"B-what?" Percy half shouted, obviously mixed the _but _and the _what _together.

"You'll be using the pool right here." Poseidon tapped the edge with his flip-flopped foot.

"Sure." Was his only response.

_This will be interesting, _Annabeth thought. _I just need to see this. Are swimmers usually this handsome? Quit it Annabeth! You are not falling for him especially since he hates you!_

Annabeth saw Percy dive into the water. He barely made a splash.

"Remember to use the force to push off!" Coach Poseidon shouted to Percy, who was using the force to push off.

Annabeth felt a breath on her neck.

"I see your admiring the swimmers," Coach Persephone breathed quietly.

Annabeth turned blood red. "No I'm not!" She protested.

Coach Persephone chuckled. "I would have you practice your uneven bars right now since your partner is occupied, but were far away from our practice spot. I suppose we'll wait until tomorrow."

"Thanks Coach," Annabeth nodded her head.

She barely notice when Percy climbed out of the water, dripping wet.

_Holy Hades! _Annabeth thought in her head. _He just looks sooo hot when he's wet!_

Annabeth vigorously shook her head. _Quit talking to yourself, and DO. NOT. FALL. FOR. HIM!_

Her heart beat nervously when Percy came walking over. "So, what do you want to do, Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth didn't admit it, but she liked her new nickname. It made her sound sophisticated.

"If my research was correct, you got straight A's last year," Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh sure, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth pushed back at him.

It was Percy's turn to be confused. "Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth stuck her nose in Percy's face. "Well, if my research was correct, your brain is full of Seaweed!"

Percy muttered something like, "Girls are weird."

_Girls are weird? _Annabeth thought, smirking in her head. _I'll show you who's weirder. Girls, or Boys._

**So… how do you like it? Good? Bad? Please review! Was that a cliff hanger? By the ways, **basketballstar15, crystal96429, and Guest were the only ones that bothered to review! Thanks sooo much! Also, I have nine followers! Thanks guys! Love ya!

~Annabeth Jackson33


	3. The tourturus plane ride, part one

**Hello again! Please don't kill me! I had so many things to do! Also, I'm going to have a new poll on my account! Its, who do you like better, Annabeth, or Percy? I like Percy better, even though I'm a girl though…**

**Review! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**

Chapter 3, The torturous plane ride, part one.

Percy's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Percy woke to the sound of the very annoying alarm clock. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning.

_Why would I ever set my alarm clock this early? _

Then, he looked across the room, and saw his calendar. On the calendar, and on the date May 24, was a red circle. Percy instantly knew that today was the plane day, the day he'll fly to Greece for the 2016 summer Olympics. Really, he should have been excited, but he knew his day will be crowded with annoying paparazzi.

"Percy, get up! I made blue waffles today!"

His mom shouted from the downstairs floor. He had expanded his apartment when his swimming career was on track.

_Yum. Blue waffles! _He thought.

"I'm coming mom! You really had to say the blue waffles part though?"

His mother's laughter hiked up into his room. While Percy put on his clothes and checked his suitcase, his felt and uneasiness in himself. Why he felt that, he had no idea.

_Maybe it's just the Olympic jitters, if there is such thing._ But, a tiny part of his brain squeaked, _What about if you're going to see Annabeth again?_

Percy's face turned sour. _Shut up, _he told the tiny squeaking part of his brain.

"Percy!" his mother's voice was more urgent this time. "Your going to miss your plane if you don't HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming Mom!"

Percy shouted urgently. He threw off his PJs and quickly changed into Team U.S.A sweats, Team U.S.A jacket, and slung a Team U.S.A duffle bag over his shoulder, and dragged a silver and blue suitcase downstairs.

"Good morning Percy,"

A kind, male voice said. Percy turned around, startled. When he saw who said the three words, he blushed.

"Oh. Hi Paul."

Paul, Percy's mom's best writing buddy gave him a polite nod, glanced quickly over his U.S.A outfit, and went back to drinking strong black coffee and grading English papers. A couple of times, he chuckled.

Percy gulped down his blue waffles and took out his black cell phone with a dark blue case. He dialed a number, and was no doubt calling his team mates.

"First to Grover,"

He uttered.

"Hello?"

A groggy voice came over the speaker of Percy's I-Phone.

"Hey G-man, are you almost ready to go to the airport?"

"Yeah Perce. I'm just sooo tired!"

"Your telling me. Well, I'll meet you at my house in like, five minutes."

"Ok. Bye Percy!"

"Bye Grover."

Percy pushed the _end call _button.

"Now, the Stoll's."

Percy's mom rolled her eyes at the mention of _Stolls._

"WHATS HAPPENING?!"

A loud voice blasted over the speaker.

"Jeez Conner! Don't blast my eardrums to smithereens!"

"Oh. Sorry Percy. I don't have that much of a loud voice, especially compared to Travis."

"Oh, I totally believe you."

Percy joked seriously.

"So dude, what are you calling Travis and I for?"

"Are you ready to meet me at my house in like three minutes? You know, for the trip to the airport?"

"Yep. I'm already on my way. Bye Percy!"

"Bye."

At that moment, and loud _ding! _Ran through the whole apartment. Percy sighed.

"Well mom and Paul, I guess I'll see you guys at the Olympics. Dads probably already at the Olympic stadium, since he left last night, right mom?"

"Right."

**Ok. That's the end of part one. I know your thinking, its really short, but I don't like to make long chapters. Im just saying.**

**Your writer,**

**Annabeth Jackson33**


	4. The Torturus plane ride, part two

**Hey fanfictioners and passer by's! **

** Its Annabeth here with… *drum roll* THE TORTURUS PLANE RIDE, PART TWO! *crowd cheering* Please notice I am doing this while studying a math test, so please excuse the bad quality of the writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4, The tortures plane ride, part 2

AS PERCY WALKED OUT OF THE DOOR, he saw the rest of the swim team waiting for him.

"I hear we will be on the private jet with the gymnasts, something about saving money?"

Travis announced gravely.

"Though, I wonder why they have to _save money." _

Percy exclaimed with wonder in his voice.

"Well, I think we should be going," Grover mumbled. "I am kind of excited to see Juniper again."

When they arrived at the Newark aiport, and they checked in, Conner announced, "Why don't we have some coffee?"

"Sure." Percy answered, his gaze wondering around the gigantic aiport, looking for a coffee store.

Suddenly, an announcement came the speakers. "THE PLANE LEAVING FOR FLIGHT NUMBER ONE TO GREECE WILL BE LEAVING IN HALF HOUR. IT IS CURRENTLY LOCATED AT TERMINAL C."

Grover momentary started to panic. "What flight are we on again guys?" Conner checked his paper and said, "It's flight number two, leaving in one hour, located in Terminal A."

"Good." Grover sighed, relief evident in his voice.

Travis suddenly pointed to a Starbucks © to their right. "Guys, there's a Starbucks right next door. Or do you want to go to the first class lounge?"

"First Class defiantly." Grover said, looking around and spotting the arriving paparazzi. "Paparazzi won't be able to go to the first class lounge… right?"

"Dude, I sure hope so." Percy said, grabbing his blue suitcase and green duffle bag. "If we want to escape the paparazzi, we'd better get going."

The U.S.A swim team got on the escalator, evident to the paparazzi, setting up their camera's and microphone's. When they got to the first class desk, a lady with brunette hair stood and smiled at them, clearly evident at the catching up paparazzi.

"Hello," She started, reaching her hands. "I'm Jessica. I suppose you could give me your first class passes…?"

"Oh um.. yeah." Travis replied in an instant, clearly looking flushed. A second later he came out with four first class passes, and handed them to Jessica.

Jessica quickly scanned the cards and gestured her arm as if to let them in. "Enjoy yourself." She said, with a smile at Travis.

"Wow. This place is neat-o!" Conner nearly jumped with excitement. They could all hear the paparazzi arguing with Jessica, the front desk lady about letting them in.

"For the last time, NO! I will not let you immature bunch of camera-men to enter the first-class lounge without a card! Argue about it one more time, and I'm calling security!" They heard Jessica scream.

Travis sighed. "She is just sooo brave!" Conner rolled his eyes at his brother. "Looks like Travis is in LOVE!" he remarked, making kissing sounds with his mouth. It was Percy who guided them away and grinned.

"Let's go to the sleeping lounge's. See you guys in half hour!" Travis, Conner, Grover, and Percy went to the respectful sleeping lounges. Got their food, and did their own stuff for half hour.

_Wow, this place is kinda neat, _thought Percy, as he chewed on his sandwich. Percy barely noticed the half hour was over, and was only aware when the announcements buzzed to life.

"FLIGHT NUMBER TWO TO GREECE WILL BE LEAVING IN APROXMATLEY FIFTEEN MINUTES."

Percy jerked up and went to call his friends, who were all busy getting their things ready.

"Come on guys, we've gotta go!" Percy cried, urging his friends along.

When they came out of the door, they saw Jessica. "Bye!" She called, with a tiny wave at Travis. "Thanks for getting out the paparazzi!" Travis butted in, and also gave her a tiny wave. Jessica blushed and mouthed a _Thank You! _ At Travis.

Finally, they boarded the plane. While Percy was getting comfortable in his first class seat, and flight attendant went over to him and asked.

"Hello mister, would you like anything to drink or eat…?" She asked sweetly.

Percy looked at the menu she had just given him. "Um.. I think I would like a Diet Coke."

"Your Coke is right on the way, Mr."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Grover pointed in front of his seat. "Look guys! We got big screen TVs!"

Travis rolled his blue eyes and said, "Of course Grover. We're crossing the Atlantic Ocean for the Zeus' sake! Of course they'll be TVs!"

Percy silently snickered at Grover very little knowledge of planes.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Travis saw that he was making progress at embarrassing Grover. "What did you think would be on here? A gigantic novel about how important it is to save the Wildlife?"

Percy accidently snickered again, a little louder, and Grover turned into an ugly tomato. "Um, G-Man, I think you should stop blushing, because you look like a _really _ugly tomato, and if Juniper was to see that, I swear she won't even go near you!"

Travis was the first to break out laughing, then Conner, then Percy, and eventually Grover. "You guys like embarrassing me, don't you?" He asked while pouting.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared. "J-Juniper?" Grover stuttered. Juniper grinned at his stunned expression. "Miss me already Grover? Did it ever occur to you that we are on this plane as well?" Juniper's petite hands pointed to the rest of the U.S gymnast team, and the other tucked a small piece of brown hair the color of tree-bark behind her ear.

"Hey…" Silena waved at the swim team. "Well, you know, do you guys mind if we share a seat with you?" She trailed off awkwardly. "I mean there's more gymnasts than swimmers so one gymnast will get an empty seat."

Percy smiled back at her. "It's no problem Silena. You guys can always switch."

Suddenly, a girl with spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes, a black off-shoulder that was to short for her and a black tank underneath. She also had black skinny jeans that showed her leg line, with black converses. "Thanks." Was the only thing she said.

"You must really like black Thalia." Conner observed. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do. Thanks for noticing." The sarcasm was nearly dripping off her words.

"We'll be taking off soon." Percy remarked, looking at the time.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You boys are so stupid. Of course we'll be leaving soon. If we weren't, I wouldn't of gotten on this plane!" Conner shrugged, and remarked carelessly, "Thanks for the compliment." Thalia huffed a "your welcome." And went towards the empty seat behind Grover.

Annabeth slid in with Percy, and noticed his nervousness. "Are you going to be at the parade?" she asked him, wanting to break the barrier of tension. "Yeah." He simply answered. "Look," Annabeth started. "I'm really sorry about the things I said in public to the news-reporters. I guess I was being too proud."

Percy cocked his head. "You're not used to apologizing, are you?" he laughed. Annabeth cheeks flushed, and before she could say anything, the flight attendant came with Percy's Diet Coke. "Thanks." He said, acknowledging the flight attendant. The flight attendant smiled sweetly at him and left.

"THE PILOT IS NOW LEAVING," the announcement's reported. "PLEASE BUCKLE UP YOUR SEAT BELT, AND WATCH THE SAFETY VIDEO."

The safety video turned on, and said some stuff. When it turned off, Percy took out the plane's earphones and plugged them on to the TV. He scrolled through the list of movies and finally found one that he was interested in. He settled back, watching the movie. _Get comfortable Percy, _he thought in his mind as the plane started to take height. _When you come back, you will be a superstar –or a loser._

* * *

**Hey guys! You have to really thank me. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Anyways, review! I won't update again until I get five more reviews. **

**~Annabeth Jackson33 J**


	5. We Arrive at Greece

**Hello！ ****It's me again! I know I'm here to present you readers a new Olympics' Gold chapter ….**

**WE ARIVE AT GREECE!**

**Thank you to all the readers that reviewed! You guys mean so much to me!**

**Love,**

**Annabeth Jackson33**

* * *

**WE ARIVE AT GREECE, Annabeth.**

** THE PLANE WAS TEN MINUTES AWAY FROM LANDING ON THE GREEK NATIONAL AIPORT and Annabeth DIDN'T EVEN start cleaning** up her trash. One look at Annabeth's seat, you could see Hershey wrappers, an architecture book called ARCHITECTURE FOR THE MODERN. A gray I-pod lay on seat, and the earphones were dangling on the floor. Annabeth's I-phone was buzzing like crazy, and Annabeth herself was slouched in her seat, her seat-belt buckled tightly on.

Percy shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Um, Annabeth? I think you should clean up now," he said, his chin pointing to the mess.

Annabeth jerked awake, "Oh gods," she muttered.

"So," Percy started. "I guess you might want to clean up now?"

Annabeth flushed. "Yeah." _Oh Gods! I normally know what to say around boys. Why does Percy make me feel different? Maybe because I actuatally have feelings for him._

Annabeth didn't argue this time, because she knew it was true. She DID have feelings for Percy, she just didn't want to show it.

Annabeth gathered up the Hershey wrappers, and threw them in the nearest trash can. She stuffed her ARCHITECTRURE FOR THE MODERN in her purse, as well as her i-pod and i-phone. Annabeth also rolled up her blanket and tucked in the pocket of the seat in front of her.

_Much better! _Annabeth thought.

The plane gradually landed and the doors opened, flights attendants wishing them a good trip.

Annabeth glanced around nervously, watching Percy exit with ease. She was the only one left on the plane now- gradually she got her bags and left the plane.

Once on the ground, Annabeth noticed her surroundings. She was at the Greece National Airport, a huge glass building, four stories tall and ¾ a mile wide. There was a black limousine waiting for them. No, take that back. There was two.

"Coming Annie?" Thalia called behind her, breaking her away from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, preparing herself what laid ahead.

She knew she too nervous for her own good, but this was Annabeth's first Olympics. Winning a gold would mean fame and fortune, while winning nothing meant you were a failure and would not be invited again in four years.

As Annabeth and Thalia boarded the limousine, the sight inside it took her breath away. Her parents were kind of poor, she would never could afford this luxury.

The seats where more comfy than heaven, there were tables in front of each seat, and a personalized radio blasting music you could adjust. There was glass bottles of water, juice, wine, and soda lining the inside doors. There was also a plastic screen you could pull down next to each seat, complete privacy intended. Annabeth pulled down her plastic sheet, and changed the radio station to Classical. Fur Elise by Beethoven played softly, and Annabeth adjusted her seat to "Massage". Unfortunately, the plastic sheets weren't completely sound-proof to loud metal music, because that was what Thalia had played next door.

_Tsk, Tsk. _Annabeth clucked her tongue. _Metal music ruins the effects of Classical Music. Thalia is SO getting my death glare._

"Thalia! Lower you volume or I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully!"

Annabeth lifted her plastic screen and shouted. Thalia looked at her, her raccoon eye makeup made her electric blue eyes more piercing. Annabeth just kept looking at Thalia, with her best death glare.

"FINE ANNIEBELL, WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Thalia shouted over the music. She bended over, her French manicure nails pushed the "turn volume lower" button. She turned the volume to a reasonable noise, and with a parting death glare, Annabeth pushed down the plastic screen.

_Oh sh*t, Beethoven is over!_

Annabeth heard Mozart playing, and took out her ARCHITECTURE FOR THE MODERN book.

"Ahhhhh, peace and quiet."

A second later, the boys limo passed theirs, and loud rock music blared from the speakers, which AGAIN toned out her classical. Unfortunately, the boys limo stayed by their's, and the rock music was so loud, Annabeth couldn't concentrate, which is saying a lot.

She looked out the window, and saw Travis and Conner chugging down Mountain Dew, while Percy and Grover frantically was writing on a whiteboard, tallying how much cans the Stolls drank.

Finally, FINALLY, the boys limo speed in front theirs, and Annabeth was able to concentrate on her book.

10 minutes later…

* * *

Percy

Travis and Conner finished their last can of soda, and burped.

"The winner is… Conner!" Percy announced with a speakers voice.

"I can't wait to see Nico at the orientation." Grover said. "He's doing archery, right guys?"

"Yeah." Travis said. Suddenly, Conner smirked. "What Katie, Trav? Huh? Isn't she doing pole jumping?"

Travis turned red at the mention of his high school crush.

Percy mocked him by saying, "What if I tell her that you flirted with the front desk lady, Jessica?"

Travis tried to glare and him, but it didn't really do much good…

"You better not tell her!" He said. They all just laughed and got out of the limo, and looking at the gigunda hotel in front of them.

"Wow." Came a voice behind Percy. He expected it to be Annabeth, so he turned around. Instead of Annabeth though, it was Thalia.

"Hi Thals." "Hey Cuz." Annabeth game over, shocked.

"You two are cousins?" She asked, her stormy eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah. My dad is Poseidon Jackson, and Thalia's is Zeus Grace."

"Both of them are Greek freaks by the way, get why Percy's full name is Perseus?" Thalia butted in. Percy gave Thalia a green-eyed death glare. Thalia snorted, but shivered a little. Percy turned away, satisfied.

The USA swim and gymnastics team headed to the orientation center, and entered the doors, ready to see long-lost friends, and of course, meet new ones.

* * *

**Ok… that's the end of "We arrive at Greece!" Sorry for not updating, and to all of the followers, favorites, and reviewers, I checked out your stories! All of you are awesome! Bye!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXO XO,**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**


End file.
